


Suspicions

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/"><b>summer_of_giles</b></a></span>.  It's a continuation of my <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts">Day in the Life</a> Rupert Giles Series.  The challenge table is <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html">HERE</a> where it links to the previous fics.  Each prompt was written in order.  This is the eleventh day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

**Title:** Suspicions  
 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Rupert Giles/Xander Harris, Buffy Summers  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** #11. Impossible for [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/)  
 **Notes:** This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the eleventh day.

~*~

"Giles, Buffy's on the line for you," Andrew's voice interrupted his thoughts from the speakerphone.

"Thank you, Andrew," he offered before reaching for the phone. "Buffy?"

"Giles! How are you? How's everything in foggy England?" chirped his slayer's voice. "Anything interesting happening?"

"Not particularly," he prevaricated cautiously, recalling the previous night's interesting moments with Xander after dinner, awkwardly trying to decide how to date the younger man before realizing he already was. "Lively as usual, but that's unavoidable given the Academy."

"Yeah, that many slayers and Watchers in the same place? Scary. How's Kennedy handling it with Faith and Robin on their vacation?"

"She's doing remarkably well, with the help of the others. I think it'll probably do her some good in the long run, being in charge like this," Giles told her, knowing she would understand his meaning.

"Yeah. And Xander? How's the homecoming?" Giles stared at his phone suspiciously, not quite knowing what to make of the humor laced in his slayer's tone.

"Well, he's Xander, Buffy. He's doing well with all of the younger slayers. I'm hoping I can convince him to stick around for a while before he disappears again," he answered as honestly and neutrally as possible. He wasn't sure if he was imagining that Buffy's curiosity was a little more pointed than usual. "Haven't you talked to him lately?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm always up for your opinion - you know how he is." Buffy's tone was warm with something that Rupert didn't even want to contemplate.

"Yes, I'm sure we all do. By the way, Buffy, how are the slayers in your area doing? Did you finish your rounds?"

"Yes, Giles - I visited all of them and their Watchers. Everything's peachy - nothing weird. Or weirder, anyways," she chirped, reporting dutifully if not with some exasperation.

"And Dawn? How're her studies going?"

"She's fine - learning everything her big head can absorb so she can be just like her favorite Watcher," his slayer muttered ruefully. "It's getting bad - last week she turned down shopping in Milan!"

"Yes, it's a detriment to Californians everywhere," he answered drily, mouth quirking up in a soft smile he knew she could hear.

"It is! And totally stupid! Doesn't she understand - _Milan_?!" Buffy sighed regretfully. "There's no way I'm letting her do this during the fashion shows - no studying, I don't care what she says."

"I'm certain she wouldn't pass up anything quite so...involved as fashion shows."

"Well, she'd better not. I guess I'll let you get back to your reports. Tell Xander I said hi?"

"Won't you be talking to him yourself? He does have his cell, I believe."

"Oh! Yeah, I know. I mean... yeah. Ok. Well. I'll talk to you later, Giles!" She rang off without pause, and he listened to empty air for a moment before replacing the handset into its cradle, staring expectantly at it. If he were a more suspicious man, he'd think his Slayer knew something she couldn't possibly.

~*~


End file.
